Ballet
by mimichanMC
Summary: Jumin Han se habían ido colando lentamente en su vida y en su mente, disfrutaba tener sus místicos ojos constantemente mirándola solo a ella... pero no sabia si Jumin sería capaz de ver todo de ella, incluso las cosas que incluso ella no quería ver, solo había una manera de descubrirlo.


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenece a Cheritz Tld., hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Ballet_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Cuando entró en el gimnasio, diferentes máquinas de última tecnología la recibieron. Todas vacías. Tenía lógica suponía, no le sería ni siquiera un poco extraño que cada departamento del edificio estuviera ocupado por el tipo de empresarios que estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo dinero para al final del día tener ganas o energía para hacer ejercicio.

Pasó de largo la sección de máquinas y entró en un salón vacío con una de las paredes cubiertas de espejos, era el tipo de salas donde se enseñaba gimnasia o se daban clases de yoga. Había esperado encontrar un lugar así, miró un momento las duelas de madera y eran perfectas, además del plus de luz natural que entraba del gran ventanal que miraba hacia el centro de la cuidad de Seúl que ahora mismo tenía un cielo color naranja cubriéndola. Seguro sería un lugar de lujo para mirar el amanecer, después de todo si lo que querías ver era el atardecer siempre tenías el jardín de la terraza.

Quizá si las cosas resultaban bien podría consultar cuanto costaba uno de los apartamentos de ese edificio. Si todos eran como el apartamento donde se alojaba ahora, serían espaciosos, con una gran vista. No era su ideal que estuviera en pleno centro financiero, pero a cambio de eso tenía un gran, gran plus.

Jumin Han.

Jumin Han y sus enigmáticos ojos negros y esa sensación salvaje e imprudente que la recorría cada vez que estaba con él en la misma habitación. Era como caminar a la orilla de un volcán dormido, expectante del momento en que este despertaría y haría erupción.

Tenía que admitir que si hubiera conocido a Jumin en cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría puesto al final de la lista de la clase de chicos con los que saldría. Y quizá allí radicaba la diferencia. Ella estaba acostumbrada a salir con chicos, pero Jumin a pesar de tener solo 27 años no era de ningún modo un chico, él era un hombre. Ningún chico podría cargar con todas las responsabilidades que él cargaba sin romperse, ninguno podría guardar tantos esqueletos en su armario sin caer al piso por su peso. Jumin al contrario lo mantenía todo fríamente guardado dentro de una coraza, la curiosidad de la persona que era detrás de sus defensas, era lo que la mantenía interesada.

Las luces automáticas del gimnasio se encendieron cuando el cielo por el ventanal era de un profundo purpura y había terminado sus estiramientos, solo entonces buscó su celular y escogió una pieza del reproductor, la habitación se llenó con las notas de Prokofiev y su "grand waltz". Quiso ejecutar el primer movimiento y un relamazo de dolor la alcanzó, a su pesar cambió de pierna y lo hizo de nuevo, los movimientos empezaron a fluir libremente con la música. Días, meses, de práctica revivían aun en la pierna equivocada. Se detuvo con ojos cerrados viendo dentro de su imaginación al príncipe ejecutando su propia rutina.

Junto a sus movimientos, su mente seguía insistiendo en su curiosa situación actual.

Jumin había despertado su curiosidad cuando toda la gente del chat había hablado de él como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si fuera alguna clase de robot. Cuando había empezado a formar un juicio de él por lo que la gente del RFA le decía, Jumin había marcado su teléfono con la excusa de "escuchar la voz del nuevo miembro" y ofreciéndole la oportunidad de hacerle una sola pregunta, al preguntarle "¿Cómo suena mi voz?" él había seguido el juego y respondido "tu voz me gusta, pienso que podría escucharla largo tiempo" cuando lo había desafiado al hacerle más de una pregunta, él no había colgado, había respondido esa y varías preguntas más, hasta que su chofer lo había llevado a su destino.

Era justamente la forma tan metódica en la que había hablado, sin coquetería, solo dos personas que acaban de conocerse teniendo una conversación que por su contenido podría dar otra idea pero que no poseía segundas intenciones, eso es lo que la había intrigado.

Conocía a un montón de hombres de negocios. El ballet era un gusto adquirido para la gente rica y poderosa, y muchos de ellos veían como un trofeo colgarse del cuello la estrella de tener de amante a una mujer joven y bella, siempre rondaban alrededor de las bailarinas de ballet como ella. Tenía además la ventaja de que su propio padre fuera uno de esos hombres de negocios, por tanto aquellos trucos de zorro astuto los conocía de memoria y a diferencia de muchas otras bailarinas que aprovechaban la oportunidad de tener un amante que les regalara joyas, casas o autos, ella solía mantenerse lejos de ellos.

¿Le creería Jumin que ella no estaba con él por su dinero? ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijera que era hija de Thomas Hardy uno de los dueños de la farmacéutica más importante de Estados Unidos? ¿Le creería cuando le dijera que ella misma había tenido una carrera importante y tenía una cuenta corriente que la ayudaría a vivir por muchos años? Suponía que la primera pista la tendría, cuando a su cuenta bancaria no llegara nunca el costo por la ropa que había comprado en la boutique ese día para poder ir al gimnasio a practicar.

Agiles giros por toda la habitación marcaban el inicio de la media noche en la historia, un tic tac se escuchaba incluso en medio de la música en el clímax de la pieza dejándola quieta. Hasta que la música cambiaba y entonces todo era una combinación de saltos y pasos largos huyendo, sabiendo que el reloj dejaría de sonar en cualquier momento, tan rápido que dejaría su zapatilla detrás y…

— Estoy seguro que ese movimiento empieza con la pierna derecha.

Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz a su espalda. Jumin estaba de pie en la puerta del gimnasio soltándose la corbata. Ella se detuvo para observarlo, tragó un poco de saliva. No sabía que es lo que tenía este hombre que estos pequeños gestos la ponían inmediatamente nerviosa, quizá era la conciencia de que Jumin no mostraba a nadie esos hábitos libremente, tenía la certeza de que podía contar con una sola mano y sobrarían dedos, de las personas que lo habían visto el mínimo espacio de su piel descubierto detrás del primer botón de su camisa… aun incluso las mujeres con las que dormía. El travieso pensamiento de que con Jumin Han no necesitabas demasiado juego previo y que era del tipo que te tomarían desde atrás, le hizo agua la boca.

— Sí, mi error.

Avanzó a donde había dejado su celular para detener la música y tomar una botella de agua, tratando de no darle más importancia de la necesaria al asunto, Jumin avanzo dentro de la habitación y se recargo en una de las barras de estiramiento, relajado como un gato perezoso, comiéndola con la mirada, quería pensar que era algo cultural, pero tenía la sospecha de que eso de recorrer con la mirada sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza era algo solo de Jumin.

— Todo lo demás fue perfecto – dijo como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaba y por la larga charla que habían tenido la noche anterior sobre música francesa, es probable que así fuera – eso más bien pareció un error a propósito.

— ¿Tenías mucho tiempo mirándome? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema, tratando de hacerlo sentir tímido por espiarla.

— Encuentro muy placentero verte – admitió Jumin sin sentirse intimidado en lo más mínimo – sobre todo cuando haces algo tan bello.

— Me alegro que lo disfrutes – y rió para ella misma. De nuevo este era Jumin Han, si había alguna manera de hacerlo sentir tímido aún no había descubierto cual era.

— Y ¿Por qué has cambiado de pie entonces?

Y esta vez Felicia tuvo que reír en voz alta. Jumin era un amante de los gatos, si tenía que compararlo él sería como un león que una vez tiene a su presa en la boca no la soltara por nada.

Lo miró por todo lo largo de un minuto en silencio. En el par de días que tenía viviendo con Jumin bajo el mismo techo él le había confiado muchas cosas, había demostrado un real deseo de confianza con ella ¿Podía confiar ella también en él? Supuso no había mejor momento que el presente para averiguarlo.

Se recargó un momento en la barra de estiramiento también, un par de pasos lejos de él para sacarse los zapatos de ballet ordenando sus ideas.

— Yo… no soy nativa de Corea – masajeó un momento la punta de su pie, disfrutando solo un poco el dolor de la rutina de baile — supongo que has podido descubrir eso.

— Lo supuse por tu acento y por tu nombre – respondió Jumin con la misma calma de siempre — Felicia es un nombre completamente occidental. Aunque supongo que el único que puede estar seguro es Luciel.

— Bien, no lo soy – empezó a desatar las tiras del otro zapato — soy americana. Hasta hace un año y medio estaba en la compañía de ballet de Nueva York.

— Pero…

— Pero… — jugué un momento con las tiras del zapato, no era un recuerdo especialmente agradable después de todo — tuve un accidente automovilístico, en el… mi prometido murió y yo tuve una grave fractura en mi pierna derecha.

— Lo lamento.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con frialdad sabía que estaba siendo sincero, por una parte agradecía que él no tuviera esa molesta costumbre que parecía tener toda la gente de obligarse a demostrar que sentían pena por ti, no le gustaba que la gente tuviera pena por ella. Ya era bastante con la pena que ella misma sentía.

— En este momento, si él estuviera vivo, estaríamos casados – admitió con una sonrisa falsa y triste. Había estado con Michael por 3 años, se sentía feliz con él… eso es quizá lo que más dolor sentía del recuerdo de aquel día — él tenía una gran carrera en química y trabajaría con mi padre mientras yo seguía bailando. Teníamos un gran futuro por delante.

— ¿Aún lo amas?

Jumin la miró a los ojos sin poder ocultar un poco de frialdad en sus ojos. Podía decirle que no, podía darle la tranquilidad que el parecía siempre estar buscando en su extraña relación con ella, pero supo que en ese momento lo mejor era ser sincera.

— ¿Puedes dejar de amar completamente a alguien que significo tanto en tu vida?

— No – respondió enseguida.

— No – Jumin la entendía, después de todo lo que le había dicho sobre V y Rika sabía que la entendería — Perdí todo ese día: mi amor, mi carrera, mi vida. Cuando tuve fuerzas suficientes para ponerme en pie por mí misma, solo quería salir corriendo y… aquí estoy.

— Aun conservas tu vida.

— Bailar era mi vida, después de la fractura, nunca he podido volver a hacerlo bien sin sentir dolor. No importa cuanta terapia de rehabilitación tome, nunca dejara de doler y si le pongo demasiado peso podría romperse de nuevo y los médicos no saben si podrían volver a reconstruirla. Sin considerar que la cicatriz es horrible.

— Dudo que haya algo en ti que no sea menos que hermoso.

— Te sorprenderías – giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Sorpréndeme – respondió con su media sonrisa a la que había empezado a acostumbrarse.

Estaba sonriendo pero en realidad sintió su corazón brincar de miedo. A ella no le importaba la cicatriz, había sobrevivido, había recuperado la capacidad de moverse, de correr, incluso de bailar aunque jamás lo volviera a hacer de forma profesional, ningún director aceptaría que un movimiento que estaba diseñado para hacerse con la pierna derecha se hiciera con la izquierda. Pero eso no significaba que todos pensaran lo mismo que ella.

— Está bien.

Caminó hasta donde estaban una de las maquinas desocupadas y se sentó en el asiento de vinilo, Jumin la siguió sentándose a su lado. Sin demasiada ceremonia se sacó el calentador que cubría su pierna dejando expuesta la cicatriz, esta cubría la mayor parte de su pantorrilla como una larga telaraña, aún estaba en partes roja y protuberante.

— Un cirujano plástico puede quitar la mayor parte de la cicatriz en un par de años – al menos eso es lo que le habían dicho y su vanidad se aferraba a eso — eso no me preocupa, pero mi tibia y peroné jamás volverán a soportar el trabajo de una bailarina profesional.

Observó a Jumin prestar atención a su pierna, no parecía impresionado, más bien lucía preocupado. Estaba tan concentrado que empezó a sentirse incomoda. ¿Un hombre tan perfeccionista como Jumin podría convivir con una mujer con un defecto tan feo en su cuerpo?

— Bailar era tu vida – dijo aun mirando su pierna.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué hay de la danza interpretativa? – le preguntó ahora mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Realmente no era lo que esperaba que Jumin dijera. Todo el mundo se limitaba a decirle que debía recuperarse, darse tiempo y ser paciente. Haciéndola creer que volvería al ballet un día. Todo mundo pensaba que la ayudaban diciéndole lo que quería escuchar, pero no era de ningún modo así, más bien sentía rabia cuando trataban de alimentarla con falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Debería abandonar el ballet? – le preguntó a él, se preguntó a si misma por primera vez en voz alta.

— Sí – dijo con aplomo, recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas mirándola con atención — Nunca serás tan competente en él cómo deseas, pero aun puedes bailar de forma maravillosa. La danza interpretativa no tiene tantas reglas como el ballet, aun puedes bailar, si es tu vida, entonces adáptate. Sobrevive.

Sintió lagrimas escocer en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que tuvo que reír aliviada. Si, aliviada. En ese momento deseó realmente lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Estaba tan harta de la piedad de su familia y amigos, cansara de que trataran de animarla todos los días, ella no era débil, sabía que esperar de su lesión y quería enfrentar la verdad por dura que fuera sin que la vieran como una lisiada. Necesitaba la verdad, no se rompería con ella.

Haber atravesado la mitad del mundo para encontrar a la primera persona que se la dijera, era… casi divertido.

En lugar de seguir sus deseos fue más cómodo, más fácil para los dos solo tomar la punta de la corbata que descansaba desgarbada del cuello de Jumin, la seda resbalo con un frufrú casi inaudible sobre el lino de su camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo, colgó la corbata de su propio cuello, el olor de su costosa colonia de sándalo la alcanzó al mismo tiempo que el calor residual de su piel, casi se sintió como si la acariciara.

— Me gustas Jumin Han – dijo con sinceridad, dejando colar en su voz al menos un poco de la emoción que sentía, que Jumin hiciera con esa emoción lo que quisiera.

— Me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero aun no me has dicho tu apellido, Felicia.

— Te lo diré después de la fiesta, pero ahora, dilo de todos modos.

— Me gustas también, Felicia.

Recogió sus zapatos y caminó a la salida del gimnasio sintiendo la presencia de Jumin tras su espalda. Ciertamente le diría su apellido solo después de la fiesta, aun quería saber qué es lo que pasaría con la situación de Glam y Sarah, además de estar segura del todo que el hacker no los perseguiría a ninguno de ellos. Cuando todo eso estuviera resuelto, entonces averiguaría en serio si valía la pena pelear una guerra contra la resistencia de Jumin Han y hacerlo perder la compostura, si era así, creía… las cosas podían realmente valer la pena.

 **Fin.**

 _2 de mayo de 2017_

 _5:11 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Esta historia tenia tanto tiempo en el tintero, si les contara por que los aburriría quedemos al menos en que por fin ha salido del rincón de mi olvido xD... adore a Jumin, no mas que a Yoosung del que estoy haciendo la ruta de nuevo JA pero aunque me odien lo disfrute mas que a Zen asi que necesitaba hacer esta historia y otras que ya estoy planeando con este bombón, por el momento espero disfruten esta._

 ** _Un pequeñito review del fandom en español, es todo lo que pido ^^._**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
